


Feral Red Dog

by TheWildOmega



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Before Main Story, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Roughness, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: I don't know how it has come to this but I have this story in my head and I won't be able to get rid of it until it has hunted others as well. Read at your own risk, there WILL be trigger warnings. You have been warned.How, how did it come to this? With you on your knees, wrists chained with none other than the most feared vice admiral staring down at you with his hard, brown eyes, seeming to burn a hole straight to your soul. Holding the alpha's stare you grit your teeth, "Well get on with it." you growled. If he was going to kill you you wished he would hurry it up. But to your surprise the male only let out a small huff of amusement before the corner of his lip lifted up, his next words changing the rest of your life."You'll do."
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the cold, hard stone you winced at the ache of your backside and the burning pain of your wrists. Looking down at the cuffs binding your wrists together you noticed the red stain to your skin and tilting your head, you bit your lip at the sight of your now raw flesh, patches of flesh rubbed away by the rough metal. Sighing you pulled your knees up to your chest in an attempt to get more warmth to your near freezing body. The cave- like place those disgusting pirates deemed as a good hiding place was damp and cold, seeming to seem into your very bones. It had been days since you had seen the sun and even longer since you had eaten, you were pretty sure your body had given up asking for food at this point. You felt so weak, even if a chance to ever escape came you doubt you would be able to make it far in your state. Glancing up to the man currently posted as your watchdog you saw him sitting on the crate, his own eerie black eyes lifting from where he had been sharpening a blade to look at you. Dropping your head to your knees you let your heavy eyes slip close and took in a shallow breath, your broken ribs making it hard to get the air you needed.

Sleep almost had you under her spell when a loud boom filled the air and then the cave shook. Cannons. Snapping your eyes up you saw the man become alert as well, standing and holding his long blade in his hand while his other moved to his pistol on his hip. Men shouting and yelling echoed through the tunnels of the cave, one word making your blood turn to ice, "Marines!"

Scrambling to your feet you started towards the male, "Hey, hey come on you have to let me...Ahhh!" A hard smack to your left cheek sent you falling to the rocky floor, blood dripping from your lips. 

"Quiet girl!" He huffed. 

"JET, KEEP THE BITCH ALIVE! SHE'S WORTH A FORTUNE!" Another male voice rang from down the tunnel. 

Breathing heavily you could only listen as the marines began infuriating the cave. Gunshots and yelling bounced off the cave walls. The high pitch clash of swords and screams of those being injured or killed filled your ears. Your heart was soon to beat out of your chest like that of a cornered animal about to be slaughtered. Swallowing hard you felt your body begin to tremble as the heavy boots thumped on the cave floor. They were coming. Seeing the male that had been keeping watch of you yell out and charge forward you tensed. A blood curdling scream was heard before a body fell into your line of sight, a young man dressed in marine whites that were quickly turning red. The sound of a gun went off, a bullet ricocheting off the rock walls and more yelling. It was now or never. Either way you were most likely going to die, you wouldn't go down without a fight. Hurrying to the side you looked around the large bolder to see the man who had been watching you battling a marine. Snapping your eyes in the other direction you saw shadows of men on the walls. Licking your cracked lips you hear a gasp and looked to see 'Jet' cut the other man in the abdomen, the male falling backwards. Watching as the pirate lifted his gun, pulling back the hammer and aiming at the young male you saw a fallen sword laying by the dead male and acted quickly. Grabbing the blade you ran towards the male and shoved it through his shoulder blades as hard as you could. Watching him fall dead beside the injured marine you met the young beta's eyes for only a moment, shock filling his grey eyes before you took off down the tunnel. 

Skidding to a stop as more fighting broke out in front of you, you opted for running around them. Hearing what sounded like the captain of the pirates yell for someone to grab you, you kicked the man who went to grab you in the groin as you ran for the exit. A sharp pain in your thigh made you stumble, your leg falling out from under you and a broken cry leave your throat as you rolled to the ground and out of the cave entrance. Whimpering you grit your teeth and forced yourself to stand, your right leg now barely able to hold your weight. Seeing an open grass covered plain in the full moon's light you began limping as fast as you could for it. As the sound of the battle seemed to grow more distant you thought you may be in the clear before something was sending you falling towards the ground again and hard. Whimpering you let out a huff though your nose as you tried to push yourself up again. 

"Give it up, Pirate scum." 

Hearing the extremely deep male voice you pushed yourself up to your knees, the male's shadow falling over you as he came to stand in front of you.

Looking over the what he now knew to be female he watched as she struggled to get to her knees in the tall grass. Walking around to stand in front of her he looked down at her and noticed imminently the iron shackles around her wrists that were not marine grade. It was hard to tell in the moonlight but she looked like she had been through hell. As her tired eyes met his he scanned over her beaten face he quickly came to the assumption that she was not in fact one of those pirates but more likely a captive of theirs. Still though there was something wild in her eyes. Crouching down to get a closer look of her he was hit with a strong scent that made something primal in him purr with delight. he now knew why she was being held captive by them, this young woman was an omega. Reaching out to grip her jaw in his large hand dodged her attempted bite and dug his fingers into her skin a little as he tilted her face to each side, looking for any signs of pervious claim, seeing none he raised one brow. 

You knew him, oh God why did it have to be him? Vice Admiral Sakazuki. Fear, all you felt was fear and it was made worse by the overwhelming scent of his alpha hormones. How, how did it come to this? With you on your knees, wrists chained, with none other than the most feared vice admiral staring down at you with his hard, brown eyes, seeming to burn a hole straight to your soul. Holding the alpha’s stare you grit your teeth, "Well get on with it." you growled. If he was going to kill you you wished he would hurry it up. But to your surprise the male only let out a small huff of amusement before the corner of his lip lifted up, his next words changing the rest of your life.

"You'll do." he huffed. 

Furrowing your brows you felt your heart hammer in your ears. Watching him stand back to full height you wanted to ask what he meant but the world started spinning and other muffled voices were growing closer. Feeling very lightheaded you blinked your heavy eyes and saw him no longer focusing on you as he spoke to whoever else was there. Weakly you tried to move, pushing your body up to your wobbly legs but fell to the ground shortly after. Looking up at the stars as they twirled around the night sky you saw something dark block your view. Deep muffled voices sounded like thunder in your ears and then you were being lifted from the dew covered grass and an immense warmth was enveloping you. Trying to keep your heavy eyes open you parted your dry lips to speak when a deep voice cut through the darkness evading your mind. 

"Sleep omega." he told her and felt her small form fall limp in his arms. Carrying her back to his ship he made his way straight to the med bay and barked out for one of the doctors to come attend to her. Now in the light of he ship he saw she was small, frail even. Her dirty and matted hair looked to be a Crimson red and she was very malnourished, her torn and bloody clothing doing nothing to hide how skinny she was. Stepping back as the doctor went to work on her he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Who is this woman Vice Admiral?" the doctor asked. 

"That is something I intend to find out. Treat her and keep me updated on her condition." he spoke deeply, leaving no room for discussion. 

"Yes sir." the woman said and heard the male's heavy footsteps grow faint as he left them alone. 

.............................

Hushed voices. Warmth. Pain. Groaning you felt your brow twitch and the extreme dryness of your throat. Attempting to swallow just to get some kind of moisture you flinched when something touched you. Feeling your head get lifted some and another pillow get moved behind your head you whimpered at the stiffness of your body. 

"Shhh, it's alright, you are safe. Here drink." 

Feeling something touch your lips you obeyed and swallowed greedily at the water the unknown woman was giving you. Once you had had your fill you turned your head slightly and felt her pull the glass away. Cracking your eyes open you instantly closed them again at the light that blinded you. Flutter your lashes open slowly you felt your eyes adjust and then blinked a few times before finally being able to look at the woman, the nurse as she was so obviously dressed. Casting a glance around the room you saw what looked to be a hospital room. White walls, white floors and white ceilings. It smelled clean as well. 

"You are in the hospital on Marine headquarters." she told the woman in a kind voice. 

Snapping your eyes back to the beta female you tensed at the information. You could only stare at the brown haired woman as she went about telling you how lucky you were to be alive and how Vice Admiral Sakazuki had been the one to 'save' you. 

Noticing the woman's breathing pick up she reached out to touch her and saw her instantly recoil. "You are okay miss, you are safe here, no one is going to hurt you." She told her. "Can you tell me your name?" she asked but the woman wouldn't answer. "Are you hurting at all? I can adjust your medication...."

"No." you spoke, your voice cracking a bit. No you didn't want her to put you back to sleep, you needed to find a way out of here. 

"Well you must be hungry. I will go get you some soup and inform the Vice admiral that you are awake."

"Time..." you croaked out, glancing to the window and seeing little to no light. 

"It's almost dawn. He is likely not up yet but he was very clear that he was to be told when you woke." she spoke, adjusting the woman's blankets. "You just relax and I will be back shortly." 

Watching the woman walk out of the room, closing the curtain behind her to give you privacy you looked down to your body and saw you wore nothing but a simple grey gown. Lifting your arms you saw your wrists wrapped in bandages along with a small one over the cut that had been on your forearm. There was an IV line in the top of your hand. Following the line up to the stand you saw two bags, one most likely fluids and the other medicine of some sorts. Taking a deep breath you bit your lip as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position, your muscles aching along with your side. Hooking a finger in the neck of your gown you saw your upper half wrapped in bandages as well. Pushing the blankets from your legs and lifting the gown up your thigh you saw a thick layer of gauze wrapped around your mid thigh, the gunshot. That would pose a problem in your escape. Turing to hang your legs over the bed you eased off the side and had to quickly catch yourself from falling to the floor. Panting you took a few minutes to adjust, pulling the IV out of your hand and tossing it to the bed. Stumbling to the curtain you peeked out and saw another bed on the other side, a sleeping man there. Noticing a neatly folded pile of clothes on the table you narrowed your eyes. 

After painstakingly pulling on the man's marine uniform you sun your hair around into a ball on the top of your head and tugged on the cap, tucking in any stray hairs. Walking to the opening the nurse had left through you peeked out and saw as another nurse, an older lady moved behind another curtain across the room. With a deep breath you started across the room and out to the hall, keeping your head down. Looking left then right you saw no one either way but could hear voices coming from the right so you chose left. Walking for some time you saw people coming towards you, two doctors by the looks of it. Panicking you grabbed the vase of flowers from the nurse's station counter and kept walking, holding the flowers over your face. 

"Morning officer." one of the doctors spoke. 

"Morning." you muttered, making your voice as deep as possible. Hurrying down the stairs you continued holding the vase until you got to to the main front desk and placed them down. Walking out of the hospital you started going down as many side streets as possible until before long you had no idea where you were and the sun was up in the sky. More people were out on the street now, marines and what you assumed were their families. Seeing a woman walking with two small children you swallowed hard and moved to her. "Excuse me miss..." When she turned to look at you you licked your lips, "I was wondering if you could help me out, I'm new here and well I'm a little lost. Could you tell me where the docks are?"

Smiling she tilted her head. "Of course, I was the same my first few months here. If you go down this main street you will see a sign that tells you to go right and you just follow that the whole way down to the docks." 

Nodding you gave her a small smile and thanks before following down the way she told you. Feeling your leg throb you bit the inside of your cheek and pushed on. If you were lucky you would be able to slip aboard a leaving ship and then play marine until you could slip away on the next island. Turning right like the woman said you were passing a storefront when something wrapped around your waist, a large hand coming up to cover your mouth before you could say a word. 

................................

Walking down the halls of the hospital, people moved out of his way per usual. Getting to the wing she had been in for the last four days he saw a nurse carrying a tray of soup and other small things towards her room. The young woman looked up at him and grinned politely. "Good morning Vice Admiral, I was just about to bring her something to eat." 

"So she is awake then?" he asked, moving to help open the curtain for the nurse so she wouldn't spill the omega's food.

"Yes sir she..." 

Hearing the young woman stop short and seeing her face turn to one of shock he quickly looked to the bed to see it empty. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he roared. 

Shaking at the alpha's loud roar she felt some of the soup spill to her front and quickly looked up to his eyes, shaking her head. Opening and closing her mouth a few times she swallowed hard, "I.. I don't know sir, she... she was just here. I only went to tell someone to inform you and then walk down to the dining hall to get her something to eat. I don't understand how she..." 

Moving into the room he saw the IV line on the bed and her discarded gown on the floor. Narrowing his eyes he pulled back the curtain of the next room and saw a male laying in bed, his head wrapped in bandages. Looking to the table he saw the man's clothes gone. She had taken them, she was impersonating an officer. Growling he walked past the nurse and out to find the omega he planned to make his. 

Marching through the streets he snapped his eyes ot every officer he saw, scanning their face. She was injured so she shouldn't have been able to get far but truth be told she shouldn't have been able to even get out of the hospital. It had been almost a week since he had found her and since then she had been out cold. The doctor on his ship had told him she had been lucky to be alive. Along with a gunshot wound to her thigh that had caused her to loose much blood she had many broken ribs and the wounds on her wrists from the cuffs had already begun to get infected. She had been kept on antibiotics and pain medication to help her catch up on the rest her body obviously needed. With all of that he couldn't lie that he was impressed by her determination and will but that changed nothing, she would be his. 

Continuing to look for her for sometime he was beginning to get frustrated when he heard his name being called and turned to see a petty officer running towards him, the young boy stopping to salute him. 

"Vice Admiral Sakazuki, you are to report to Fleet Admiral Kong sir." the young boy said. 

Sighing he nodded his head and watched the boy make his leave. Giving one last look around he grit his teeth, he hoped she wouldn't find her way off the island before he got finished attending to Kong. He still kept a look out for her the whole way but to his disappointment she was no where to be found. Knocking on the Fleet Admiral's door he heard the male's deep voice and opened the door. What he saw made him freeze. Kong was sitting behind his desk, his large arms crossed and his face as serious as always. Occupying the long couch in front of the desk was none other than Vice Admiral Garp and Admiral Sengoku. Between the two large males, sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and a hard glare on her face was none other than the little omega he had been looking for. Meeting her eyes he saw a fire in them that was willing to battle with his magma. 

"Take a seat Sakazuki, we have much to discuss." Kong spoke and watched the male close the door. 

Walking over to sit in one of the two chairs on either side of the couch he looked again to the omega and saw her give him a heated glare before she turned her head and looked towards the window. 

"I will take it this is the 'surprise' you encountered while on your mission?" Kong asked. 

"Yes sir." he spoke. 

Humming he looked to the girl. "Would you like to tell us how you became a captive of pirates... Y/n?" he asked, noticing Sakazuki's brow twitch just the slightest amount. 

Remaining silent you continued looking out the window until you heard Sengoku speak from beside you. 

"Go on Y/n, tell the truth." 

Sighing stared out at the sea, "Got caught trying to sneak off their ship." you grumbled. 

"What the hell were you doing sneaking on a god damn pirate ship girl?! Didn't I tell ya to stay on that island and behave yourself?!" Garp yelled, smacking the girl in the back of the head. 

"Ow! I told you I didn't want to stay there! It was boring as all hell!"

"That was the point you little shit. We put you there because you would have been safe..."

"Safe my ass old man the slavers started coming around more and more. If I hadn't left when I did they would have found sold me to the dragons then and there!" 

"So you thought that you would do what y/n, hitch a ride with pirates to the next island and then go along your way? What then? What was your plan then?" Sengoku asked in that disapproving voice of his. 

"I don't know, just keep moving I guess." you shrugged, looking down to your lap. 

"Well look how well that turned out?" Garp scoffed. 

"You should be grateful Sakazuki found you when he did, if not then those pirates would have no doubt sold you to the highest bidder by now." Sengoku added. 

Continuing to ignore them you opted for looking out the window. "So what now, you all just drop me off at some island again?" you growled. 

"No." It had been the first time he had spoke through all of this and he saw as the omega....y/n's eyes snapped to him, a confused look on her face. 

"Sakazuki?" Kong asked. 

Looking over the omega he felt a strange pull towards her and blinked before directing his attention back towards the Fleet admiral and raising his chin. "I choose her, she will be my wife." he spoke in a deep voice. 

Shocked by his sudden claim you felt your mouth fall open a bit before an anger filled you and you let out a growl, "Go fuck yourself asshole!" you snarled. 

"Y/n! What have I told you about using that kind of language. Ladies do not.." Sengoku started but you cut him off. 

"I ain't no damn lady!" 

"Well that's for damn sure..." Garp grumbled

Listening as the three on the couch went on bickering Kong held the young vice Admiral's eyes for a moment, reading him. Taking a deep breath he looked back to the three and blinked. "Go wait outside with her. Sakazuki and I need a moment alone." 

Seeing Garp and Sengoku stand on either side of you and feeling them grab your arms you shook them off and stood on your own, stomping out of the room. 

Once they were left alone Kong leaned back in his chair and looked to Sakazuki. "You still have time you know, to choose a wife. Your promotion to an admiral has already been decided but it will not go into effect until the end of the year that gives you plenty of time to look around." 

"I do not need to look any further. I choose her." he said affirmably. 

Closing his eyes he thought on the matter. "You found her Sakazuki, by law the omega is yours to claim but I will warn you that she will not submit easily." 

"What is her story?" he asked. 

"We don't really know. When Rocks was defeated ten years ago Garp found her chained up at the bottom of on of his ships, she was just a child. She was badly beaten and half starved. She doesn't remember anything about her past other than the fact that Rocks had killed her entire village. From what we figured he took her as a pet or trophy of sorts. She hasn't ever opened up about her time on the ship and from the shape she was found in she may never. Once she was treated here for a time and her body healed she started to show signs of an omega and we made the decision to hide her away. I am sure you are aware of the Celestial Dragon's obsession with Omegas, most are taken from their families as soon as they show signs and sold to them. Given her past we knew she would never make it if subjected to that kind of treatment." 

"Do you know how old she is?" he asked. 

"No. We guess she was about eight or so when Garp found her and from what she could tell us Rocks took her when she was around five." Kong told him. 

Grunting he saw Kong open his eyes and look to him. 

"You are certain, you know you will not be able to change your mind once you claim her?" The fleet admiral asked. 

"Yes sir." 

"Very well." he said with a sigh. 

Watching as Kong called for Garp and Sengoku to come back in he saw Garp currently holding onto Y/n's forearm as she hit and kick at him. 

"Let me go you geezer." you growled. 

"Geezer?! Keep on and I'll..." 

"That's enough." Kong spoke. Looking to the young woman he saw her giving him a hard glare. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, "Y/n, you will marry Vice Admiral Sakazuki."

"Like hell I will!" You roared. 

"It is not up for discussion!" he yelled, stopping her and both other men from speaking again. 

Breathing heavily you looked to the Fleet Admiral and then to the large alpha male sitting in the arm chair with his arms crossed. When he stood and walked over to tower over you, you lifted your eyes to actually look him over. The hood of his white hoodie was still drawn, a cap still on his head and a deep scowl on his face. 

Looking down at the omega he rose his chin and smirked at the look she was giving him. This would be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't know wither you wanted to cry or scream or run, probably a bit of them all. Closing your eyes you leaned back against the wall, keeping your arms crossed over your chest and what most likely looked like a deep pout on your face. You were tired, your injuries from before throbbing. Judging by the heavy feeling of the bandages on your thigh the stitches there had been ripped open but you didn't say anything about them as Garp and Sengoku went on talking to you. 

"This will be good for you Y/n. Sakazuki is a good Marine, one of the best. He will keep you safe...." Sengoku spoke. 

He was being the optimistic, telling you how much better off you will be now that you will have a _husband._ He tried buttering you up, telling you how strong your soon to be alpha was, how he was rising through the ranks quickly and how he would offer you the satiability that you apparently needed. Garp on the other hand, well he was giving it to you straight, just like he always had. 

"Good or not Y/n, you don't have a choice and neither do we. Sakazuki is an alpha and he found you, by law you are his for the taking..." Garp told you in his deep voice. 

"You'll be his wife y/n, not just some woman he claims." Sengoku added quickly giving Garp a look. 

"Damn the difference." Garp huffed. 

Sighing you dropped your head as the two of them started bickering again. You were so tired, you just wanted to go back to sleep... and possibly never wake up. Biting the inside of your lip you forced your heavy eyes open and looked up at them as a thought crossed your mind, "Will I... will I still get to see you all or... or is this.. is this..."

Understanding what the girl was asking the two men quickly shared a look before looking back down to the young woman they had known since she was a little girl. In some ways, in that moment she again looked like that scared, frail child from all those years ago. Over the years both them and Tsuru took turns visiting the girl and looking after her. 

Smiling Garp looked down to the omega and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Don't think you will be rid of us that easy girl."

"Yes Y/n, I promise that we will all still be prominent figures in your life." Sengoku told her with a kind smile. 

Giving the smallest grin at that you heard the door to Kong's office open and knew it was him, could feel the strong warmth on your back as he came to stand behind you. Keeping your eyes forward you swallowed hard and saw as Sengoku and Garp looked behind you. 

"It is time to go." Sakazuki said in a deep voice, glancing down to the female in front of him. When he had walked out of the office and seen Garp's hand on her shoulder he couldn't help the narrowing of his eyes. 

Hiding his irritation on the whole matter Garp gave her another large smile and lifted his hand from her shoulder to her head, ruffling her hair, "You behave girl. I'll see ya soon." 

Seeing Sengoku give you a nod and grin as well you let the corner of your lip tug up enough for them to know you didn't blame them before they walked away. 'Come.' was all he said before he started walking, expecting you to follow. Gritting your teeth you huffed out of your nose but started behind him. 

Walking back towards the hospital he didn't look back at her for a time, when he did however he lowered his brows and growled in frustration. "Walk faster, I don't have all day." 

"I'm walking as fast as I can you asshole." you hissed out through your teeth as you shot him another glare. 

Growling, he glared at her and marched over to stand in front of her. Going to yell at her he noticed the red stain spreading on the white pants over her thigh. Looking up to her face he saw her skin flushed and her eyes slightly glassy. She had no doubt been pushing herself since she escaped the hospital this morning when her body was not fully recovered and now she was clearly at her limit. 

"I thought you were in a hurry?" you asked, your voice becoming shaky unbeknownst to you. Attempting to blink away the haze you heard him let out a deep sigh before you felt something touch you and tried pushing him away. "Wha..."

"Shut up." he snapped. Lifting her tiny body up into his arms, he held her to his chest as he started walking. Taking a route that would have as little people as possible he looked down at her and saw her eyes closed and a slightly pained expression on her face. Getting back to the hospital he waited outside of the closed curtain as the doctor and nurse tended to her. He could hear her pained whine at one point but kept his eyes closed and his arms crossed over his chest, refusing to show any signs of weakness. As soon as the doctor exited the room he looked the man in his eyes as he spoke. 

"Well her stitches tore so they had to be redone and her broken ribs are irritated but I rebandaged them. Other than that she is just simply exhausted, her body in need of rest to heal. The nurse is going to bring her in some broth to eat and a bit of rice, after that we will give her something to help her relax." he told the Vice Admiral. 

"When will she be able to be discharged?" Sakazuki asked in a deep voice. 

Humming he looked up to the male, "Possibly tomorrow morning if she handles the food okay and doesn't give anymore fuss. She'll need to take it easy for the next week at least." 

Nodding he huffed. "I will see she does." was all he said before he entered the room where the omega was laying back in bed, her upper body propped up by a number of pillows. She was dressed back in the grey gown, her crimson hair falling about her face and over her shoulders. As he got closer to her he saw her eyes open weakly and look to him. Moving to sit in the chair by her bed he kept his hard eyes on her, crossing his arms back over his chest before he spoke. "Stupid of you to try and make a run for it, even more so when your body is already so weak." Watching her eyes close and her head lay back on the pillow he grit his teeth. 

"Worth a try." you sighed. 

"A waste of both my time and yours. You will not pull a stunt like that again, you try and run from me and I will break both of your legs." he told her in a low, deep voice. 

Opening your eyes you turned your head back to face him but refused to show him the fear and submissiveness he so clearly wanted from you, "Are you always so moody?" 

Narrowing his eyes at her he felt his lip lift into a snarl but turned it into his usual scowl when the nurse walked in with her tray of food. 

Thanking the nurse as she laid out your tray for you you looked down at the steaming bowl of broth and rice. While you knew your body was starving you felt only nausea as you looked down at the food. Closing your eyes you let out a deep breath and moved to grab the spoon in your hand. Dipping it into the soup you lifted it up over the bowl some. With the shaking of your hands most of the liquid in the spoon fell back out to the bowl making you bite your inner lip. Managing to get just a few drops to your mouth you swallowed it down, almost sighing at how good it was. Doing the same thing a second time you stopped when you heard a scoff from beside you.

"You can't use a damn spoon?" he scoffed. 

Freezing you felt your brow twitch as some of your memories came back to haunt you.

_"You spill a drop girl and you won't get anything for the next week!"_

_Trembling you felt your lip quiver as you focused all your attention on keeping your hand as steady as possible. The chains on your small wrists were heavy making it harder to move your hand even through the air. Watching the soon carefully to make sure none of the precious stew fell from the iron spoon you moved it to your lips as fast as you could, desperate to eat something. Just as you opened your mouth one of the evil men stomped at you, scaring you and making you spill some of the stew to the wood floor of the ship._

_"Stupid fucking wench can't even use a damn spoon!"_

_"Look at that fucking mess! Give me that!" Rocks yelled, snatching the spoon from the girl's tiny hand._

_"No please!" you cried, trying to reach out and grab the spoon back. Fisting your hand in his shirt sleeve you fell back when he shoved you to the ground hard. "Please! I'm sorry, please let me eat... I'm so hungry! PLEASE!" you screamed out. Watching them leave you all alone again, the door shutting to leave you in the dark you curled up on the floor and sobbed, your stomach aching as you were denied food again. Their laughter echoing throughout the ship._

Lowering your head some you dumped out the rest of the broth in the spoon before setting it back on the napkin where you had picked it up from. Letting out a shaky breath you kept your head down and closed your eyes. 

Watching her stiffen up for a moment before she was setting the spoon back down he furrowed his brows. Her breathing was uneven and her eyes closed, her shoulders curling in on her body that was trembling slightly. Was this what Kong had spoke to him about?

_"One last thing Sakazuki..."_

_Stopping her turned back towards his Fleet Admiral and saw the male sitting behind his desk with a more serious look on his face._

_"Y/n's past still haunts her."_

_"Sir?" he asked, not quite understanding._

_"Much like a solder that has seen too much war and death she too is plagued by the torture she was forced to live through." Kong told the male._

_Blinking he straightened his back and gave a firm nod of his head before walking out of the room._

Looking to the omega now he saw her still just sitting there. He knew she was hungry, she was practically just skin and bones. His remark was uncalled for, he knew that, knew her hands were shaking because she had been so long without a meal and still he had said it. Sighing he glanced to the curtain and saw it closed tightly. Standing he moved to her bedside and lifted the tray from her lap to sit it on the table, noticing the small tremble of her lip before she was biting it. Taking a seat on the bed beside her legs he grabbed the bowl and spoon, lifting some up to her mouth. When he noticed her apprehension he huffed out, "Eat, you can't be released from the hospital until you eat something." 

Searching his eyes for any signs of trickery you saw none, just annoyance as always and sighed. Slowly opening your mouth you let him feed you. The entire time you ate you had been expecting some sort of remark or for him to take it away from you but to your surprise he didn't do either. Going to stop when your stomach got full you heard him growl slightly. 

"You are finishing this." he told her firmly. Practically force feeding her the rest he set the now empty bowl down on the tray and helped her sip at her tea. Already he could see her eyes growing heavy, a full belly mixed with the lavender tea making her ready for bed. Standing back up he removed all but one pillow behind her head and helped her lay back. Dimming the light it took no time for her eyes to finally close. Sitting back in the chair beside the bed he sighed. It was only three in the afternoon, he could still be working but Kong had given him the next two days off to get life with his new omega started. Pulling out the file Kong had given him he opened the folder and looked over the picture of her and all her known information, which wasn't much. Flipping the page he saw another picture of her from when she was first found by Garp and his breath hitched in his throat. Kong hadn't been exaggerating when he said the state she had been found in. She was lucky to be alive. Casting a glance back to the sleeping omega in bed he felt his brows lower at knowing what she had lived through at such a young age. Blinking slowly he took a deep breath before he started reading the report. 

..............................

Arriving at his home he moved to the side to allow her in, closing the door behind them both and locking it. He watched her look around, both of them saying nothing. When he noticed her walk up to the small bookshelf and look over the books that filled the shelves he narrowed his eyes a bit but not out of anger or annoyance just... observing. It went on like this for the next ten minutes, her slowly making her way around his modest home, her eyes looking to this and then that, the female never once speaking, while he just watched. He observed all of her reactions, making mental notes of the things that seemed to catch her eye more so than others. So far the books and small garden had kept her attention longer than anything else. Following her as she made her way through the living room, dining room and kitchen he saw her stop and glance down the hall leading to the two bedrooms and bathrooms. 

Overall his home was very simple and clean. There was no art on the walls, no pictures. The walls were white with wooden beams, ceilings and floors. Very traditional in a sense with little furniture, a single grey couch and matching armchair, a table with sitting cushions placed around it. The kitchen consisted of wooden cabinets and counters that were clean and empty, a white fridge and a stove. While there wasn't much in that of décor there was however many plants and bonsai trees that were perfectly trimmed. Stopping at the entrance to the hallway you looked down it to see four doors, all but one opened. The one at the end was what you guessed to be the master bedroom, his bedroom, a large bed clearly in view from where you stood. The other two from what you could tell where a guest bedroom, the corner of the bed visible and a bathroom. The fourth door you guessed held cleaning supplies and linens. 

Standing there with his arms crossed over his chest he rose a single brow down at her, "Well?" he asked, expecting her to continue down that way to finish exploring what would be her new home but she didn't, she turned and walked back over to the doorway to the garden that as left open from this morning. Turning on heel to follow her he saw her step out onto the wooden platform and sit down. 

Looking out over the private courtyard that had a stone wall the whole way around it, enclosing it from any prying eyes you sighed. Even through it was nice, the house and then beautiful garden you couldn't forget what it was meant to be for you... a prison. Blinking slowly you admired his blooming cherry blossom tree, hearing the alpha take a seat beside you. 

The silence continued for a while, the only sound coming from the rest of the world around them. 

As much as you still wished to runaway from him you didn't wish to fight at this moment. So far this morning he had been decent, kind even, in his own sort of way. "You don't have a pond." you said in a soft voice after many minutes passed, watching the pink petals flow through the air as a strong breeze blew. 

Looking to her when she finally spoke he saw her eyes just watching the Sakura flowers drifting in the wind. She looked calm for once, she wasn't criticizing him, merely stating a fact. Glancing towards the empty spot in the garden he took a breath, "Not yet. I plan to put one there." 

Humming you looked down to the blossom that fell to your leg, gently lifting it up into your palm. "With Koi?" you asked. 

Continuing to watch her he hummed lowly, contempt with this peaceful moment. "If you would like." he spoke. Seeing her e/c eyes look up to him he noted that for the first time there was no raging fire there and they were actually quite alluring, especially when they weren't looking at him like she wanted to rip his throat out. When she nodded shortly he again hummed and watched as her eyes moved back to the sky, perhaps this wouldn't be so hard after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do we think so far? Are things going to stay sweet and easy.... No, no they are not. Is there anything you would like to see? Comments and critiques are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had been nothing but bad since you had moved in with Sakazuki. He worked long hours and most of the time you were home alone, stuck in the same place with nothing to do day in and day out. Everyday. Everyday you woke up to a quiet house. Sleeping in the guest bedroom you made the bed and moved over to the dresser where the clothes that he had bought you were kept. He gave you no say so in your clothes, a large brown bag had been pushed into your hands by the large alpha and when you had looked inside you found one pair of jeans, one pair of black lounge pants, two plain shirts, a bra, two pair of underwear, socks and a short nightgown. When he had later found out you had put your things in the guest bedroom he had not been happy. He had been even less happy when you had refused to sleep in the same bed as him. 

_"I don't even know you!" you growled._

_"I'm going to be your husband...."_

_"SO WHAT?! I am not sleeping in bed with a stranger!" you told him before marching to your newly claimed room and staying in there for the remainder of the night._

That hadn't been the only time the two of you had gotten into it either. Another time was when he had found out you weren't the best cook, he hadn't even given you time to explain that you hadn't been doing it that long and how you were trying to learn. No he just assumed every woman was born knowing how to cook. When he had complained about your simple fish meal for the hundredth time you had finally gotten up and grabbed his plate before taking it away, throwing everything away and leaving you both going to bed hungry that night. The following night you had done nothing but opened jar of kimchi and left it where he sat at the dinner table. He had marched to your door and instantly threw it open before letting you have it. That had been two nights ago and you hadn't seen him since. He came home long after you had went to bed and left way before you woke up. The food you had made him last night and the night before had been tossed out after you had woken up to find it still at the table where you had left it for him the night before. 

Sighing you looked to the same walls yet again and bit your lip. You had to get out, even for a few hours. He had told you to stay home but you had never been a good listener. Besides you could probably be home before he even got off so he would never know. He hadn't bought you any shoes so barefoot it was. Unlocking the door you opened it slowly and peeked outside to see one or two people walking a ways down the street. With a deep breath you stepped out and closed the door behind you before walking towards town to go look around. 

...........................

Finishing his work early he picked up the marriage papers to be filled out when he got home so he and Y/n would be able to go to the priest tonight and become official husband and wife. Making his way to his home he stuck the papers under his arm while he moved to unlock the door but to his surprise it was already unlocked. Frowning he moved inside, setting the papers down on the front entry table for now. "Y/n." he called but he heard no response. "Y/n!" he yelled. When the silence continued he growled and started marching through the home, she better not had. She better be here. Opening the guest bedroom door he saw it empty and clean, the same with the rest of the house. Checking over the garden he found no sign of her and felt the steam begin rolling from his shoulders. Clenching his fists he stomped back to the door and threw it open, when he found her he was going to show her who was really in charge. 

Walking through the streets you looked over this and that, smiling as the group of small children ran by. You had to admit for a marine base it was actually quite nice here, peaceful. You had been walking for a while now, stopping to look over the different shops and even watching some of the food stalls make the meals, making notes for your own cooking. You took notice of the many families that lived here but saw no other omegas. Walking by another shop you turned when some one called for you. 

"Ma'am, hello. Would you like to try our new ice cream flavor?" the young man asked. 

Grinning softly you shook your head, "Um no thank you." you said.

"Aw come on, I promise you will like it."

Glancing down to the new flavor of ice cream you saw it did look rather delicious but still you shook your head. "I'm sorry but I don't have any money right now." you told him.

Frowning he rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "That's okay, here it's on the house." 

Holding out your hand you waved it at him. "Oh no that's alright..."

"No I insist. Besides I know you'll like it so I'm sure you'll come back for more in the future." he told the girl with a smile. 

Seeing him hold out the small cup of ice cream for you to take you smiled. "Thank you." you told him, bowing your head as you took it from him. 

"No problem, have a great day." he waved.

Nodding you continued walking down the street. Dipping the spoon into the ice cream you lifted some up and looked it over. You had never had the treat before but you had heard people talk about it before, talk about how good it was. Placing the spoon in your mouth you hummed and closed your eyes at the amazing taste. You were sure there was nothing better on this earth than ice cream. 

Stomping through the streets he looked high and low for his soon to be wife. Where the hell would she have went? Thankfully he didn't know of any cargo ships leaving today so she shouldn't be able to leave off the base that way. Growling he stooped in the middle of the street and looked down all the ways. 

"...thief! That thief just ran off without paying, stop her!"

Snapping his eyes over to the sound of the boy that was yelling he saw a ice cream parlor down the street some and noticed the boy pointing in the direction of the park. Narrowing his eyes he grit his teeth before heading that way. 

Sitting on the bench in the small park you watched the swans walking nearby with their little hatchlings right behind them. Eating your ice cream as slowly as you could, wanting to savor it as long as possible you sighed. It was nice out earlier today but you could see storm clouds in the far west and wondered if it was going to make it's way here. Placing another spoonful on your tongue you hummed softly and looked down to scoop up some more when a dark shadow came over you. Looking up you didn't even have time to register what was happening before a large hand was shooting out and grabbing your arm in a painful grip. Looking up into two angry black eyes you furrowed your brows at the fire in them.

"What the hell do you think you are doing out of the house?!" he growled. Yanking her up from the bench he saw the ice cream in her hands and snarled. "How did you get this?!" he grit out between his clenched teeth. 

You couldn't lie, you were afraid of the alpha male currently snarling in your face and had to swallow hard before speaking. "I..heee gave it to me..." you said but he quickly cut you off. 

"Liar! Thief! I know you stole it!" 

Shaking your head quickly you tried to look towards the ice cream place but he took hold of your chin in his strong hand, his fingers digging into your skin painfully. "No...I didn't steal it. That boy gave it to me." you quickly said but he only growled deeper. 

Yanking her from the bench he walked over to the trash can and tossed the rest of her stole treat into the bin before practically dragging her back towards the house. 

"No... No let me go!" you huffed, trying in vain to pull your arm from his hold. 

Getting tired of her resisting he snatched her to him, tossing her over his shoulder and walking quickly back to his home. He felt her hitting at his back but he ignored it along with the stares being thrown their way. Opening the door he stepped inside, slamming it shut behind them and locking it. 

"Let me go you fucking jackass!" you growled. 

"ENOUGH!" he yelled, spanking her backside hard enough to make her back arch and a small yelp to fall from her lips. Walking to the couch he flung her onto it roughly, grabbing hold of her and pinning her down when she went to get up. "I told you you couldn't leave the house! That was an order!" 

"I don't take orders from you! You aren't the boss of me!" you snarled, kicking your foot out to try and land a hit where it would hurt but he was so much larger than you. 

Giving a bark of laughter he glared down at her. "You want to keep telling yourself that fine.... In a few hours you will officially be mine. My wife, my property, my little bitch...AHH!"

Kicking him as hard as you could in his groin you felt his hold on your arms loosen enough for you to rip your arms free. Scrambling out from under him you climbed over the couch and started running for the door when two massive arms wrapped around you and lifted you from the ground. Choking out as he squeezed the air from your lungs, your feet dangled by his legs as he lifted you up and carried you to your room. Being shoved down into the mattress you curled up a bit when he snarled into your neck, the omega in you kicking in. 

"You are going to regret that little one. Tonight, after you are officially named mine, I am going to show you who is in charge." he growled so deeply you felt your body shiver. When he pushed off of you and his heavy footsteps moved away you flinched at the slamming of the door, your body remaining still long after he had left. 

................................

You had been laying on the bed, staring out the window when he had opened the door to your room again but you didn't turn over to acknowledge him. 

"You will bathe, dress in this and then meet me in the foyer in one hour." he told her, laying the dress he had gotten her over the foot of the bed. Continuing to stand there a few minutes he let out a small growl when she didn't move. 

Closing your eyes tightly you let out a small sigh before sitting up and walking to the bathroom, shoving right pass him without even making eye contact. Turing on the shower you undressed and then got in to start bathing. He had gotten you hygiene products when you had first moved in, everything mostly unscented. Washing your hair, body and face you grabbed the razor he had also given you, his eyes looking at you firmly when you glanced up at him. After shaving you stood under the hot water for a time, contempt with just prolonging the initiable. Shutting off the water you dried and then brushed your hair out and moved to the sink to brush your teeth. Wrapping the towel around you you moved back across the hall to your bedroom, closing the door for privacy. Finally looking to the dress laid out on the bed you tilted your head, it was pretty, you would give him that. It was traditional, a long white and red kimono with little pink cherry blossoms on it. Removing the towel you went to start dressing when you noticed a brown bag on the floor beside the bed and tilted your head. Lifting it up you opened it and pulled out the fabric and then felt your face heat up. Blinking you dropped the bag and it's contents to the bed and walked over to the dresser, opening the drawers you saw them empty. Pulling out one after the other you found not a single item of clothes left in your dresser and cursed under your breath, that asshole. Looking back to the bed you moved over and lifted the red silk up before tugging it on. 

Standing by the front door with his arms crossed over his chest he heard a door open and looked up to see his bride. She was wearing the kimono he had bought her and he hoped the undergarments as well. Her hair was left hanging down her back in small curls which was fine by him, he liked her hair, couldn't wait to wrap the soft strands around his fist. When her eyes looked up to meet his he saw her glance over his own wardrobe.

He looked... nice... like a well dressed psychopath. He wore a black suit with a white undershirt and a red silk tie. He had even ditched his hat for the night, his black hair, slicked back neatly. Moving to stand in front of him you craned your neck to look up into his eyes, the fire in them had dimed a little but they still read danger. Seeing him hold out his large hand you swallowed thickly. When his eyes narrowed the slightest amount you timidly placed your small hand in his, grudgingly accepting your fate.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding had been quick, simple. There had been no one there, just the two of you and the priest. None of it surprise you, of course an asshole like him wouldn't have any friends. When it had came time for him to kiss you, to seal your marriage you had stiffened but a hard glare from him made you still and as he leaned down to press his lips to yours you closed your eyes. His lips were soft at least and warm. The kiss didn't last long, a quick peck before he was standing back to his full height and taking your hand in his. To your surprise he had organized a private dinner for the both of you afterwards. The long low table was in a room that overlooked the sea. The lighting was low and very intimate, the food delicious. Had it been under any other circumstances you were sure this would be considered a romantic night. 

Pouring her and himself a cup of sake he held hers out for her to take. She was a bit hesitant but slowly she took it from his fingers and looked down into the liquid. "Is there a problem?" he asked, attempting to keep his voice calm. 

Glancing up to him and then back down to the cup you tilted your head a bit, "I've never had sake before." 

Raising a brow he took a deep breath. "Well this is your chance." Seeing her eyes lift to his he raised his cup and saw her follow after a second. Drinking down the sake he watched her drink her own, her nose twitching a bit. Smirking he finished his meal. Once they were done he looked out to the sky and saw a storm soon to be upon them. Standing he saw her eyes lift to his as he rounded the table. Stopping in front of her he looked down at her and held out his hand for her to take. There was only a bit of hesitation as she placed her small hand in his large one but he said nothing. 

Walking with him back to his home which you supposed was now yours as well you felt your heart hammering in your chest. Remembering the events from this afternoon you swallowed hard and wished you had drank more of the sake. Stepping into the home you heard as the door was shut and locked behind you and flinched. You didn't dare move as he dropped his keys to the table or when he removed his shoes. When he came around to stand in front of you, you froze. The house was still dark, he hadn't bothered to turn on any lights. The distant flashing of lightning showed as he crouched down and then you felt his hands on your ankle. Lifting one then the other so he could remove your heels you then stood flat on your feet as he rose to full height. He had to be almost twice your size and the knowledge of what was to happen tonight made you regret being so small. You would be lucky if he didn't break you. 

Seeing her frozen he sighed and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom. It just now occurred to him that she had never set foot in the room and her apprehension was even more evident when he felt her tense as they went through the doorway. Standing her on floor at then end of the bed he looked down at her, her eyes lifting to his after a moment. Removing his tie and then jacket he tossed it to the chair in the corner to be put away later. 

Watching him silently as he began unbuttoning his shirt you saw him stop midway and furrowed your brows. When he grabbed your hands and brought them to the his shirt you stiffened and glanced up at him to se ehis hard eyes watching you. Knowing what he wanted you shakingly unbuttoned the white dress shirt until it hung on his wide shoulders. You had never seen him shirtless and as he pulled it out of his pants and tossed it aside you caught sight of the tattoo that decorated his left shoulder. You couldn't make out all of it in the dark but it looked to be some kind of tribal design. 

Watching as she raised her small hand up towards him he stilled when her fingers touched the lowest part of his tattoo she could reach. Raising a brow as she simply traced the line he looked back down to her face to see a very intrigued look on her face, one that looked soft and slightly wondrous. 

"Did it hurt?" you asked in a soft voice. 

Surprised by the simple question he blinked. "No." Before she could ask anything else he was reaching out to untie the sash about her waist. When the kimono was just simply hanging on her he moved to push it off but she held it in place. Huffing out through his nose he glared down at her even though her eyes were looking down. "This is going to happen, the sooner you accept that the easier your life will be." Growlign a bit she finally stopped fighting and he pushed the silk fabric from her thin shoulders. Looking down at her bare breasts and red silk panties he felt a low growl rumble in his chest, his pants tightening. 

Your face had to be the same color as your panties as he stared down at you. Becoming embarrassed after a moment you moved your arms to cover your chest but he quickly grabbed them and held them behind your back in one of his large hands while his other one moved to touch your mound. 

Groping the soft flesh he gave her tiny nipple a pinch earning himself a small cherp from his omega wife. Chuckling he leaned down and engulfed nearly her whole tit in his mouth. Hearing her gasp and feeling her struggle he smirked and let go of her arms in favor of rubbing his hand down her back to grab her ass firmly. Lifting her up easily he held her close to him while he sucked at her breast. Carrying her over to the bed he laid her down on it, feeling her hands take refuge on his shoulders. Releasing her tit he moved over to the other one and sucked at her nipple, biting down on the tiny nub with his teeth. 

Yelping out when he bit your nipple you tried pushing on him but he only pinned both of your arms down by your head. 

Letting go of th enow hardened pebble he kissed and nipped his way up to her neck, letting out a deep growl by her ear. "You will not push me away." he demanded. When she didn't reply and he noticed her trembling slightly he grinned. Of course. Nuzzling his nose into her neck he nipped the area over her scent glands and felt her flinch. "Don't worry little one, I will not mark you... yet." Smirking when she remained silent he lapped over the sensitive skin and heard her whimper softly. Roughly kissing up her jaw and over to her mouth he placed a few chaste kisses on her soft lips but growled. Moving to hold her wrists above her head in one of his hands he grabbed her face with the other, "Kiss me back." he demanded. 

Perking your lips the next time he pushed his to yours you heard him let out a strange noise. When his fingers applied a small amount of pressure to each side of your cheeks you couldn't help but open your mouth. Your eyes quickly snapped open when something big, hot and wet pushed into your mouth. Realizing it was his tongue you sucked in a breath through your nose but before you could react you felt your body relaxing. What was that strange taste? Was it him? Feeling your head become fuzzy and warm you fluttered your eyes close. 

It took no time at all for her body to relax under his own. Feeling her suck at his tongue, her own small one moving to dance with his own he purred. So the stories were true. 

Swallowing greedily at the delicious taste filling your mouth you felt the pressure on your wrists and face leave. Placing your hands on his shoulder and bicep you barely registered anything. You could feel as he spread your legs wide, his lower body moving to lie between them. Wait, where had your panties went? Going to break away from his mouth to look down he shoved his tongue down your throat making you gasp, your eyes watering a bit. 

His cock was now painfully hard in his pants, it seems her taste did something to him as well. Breaking from her mouth he heard her suck in much needed air and watch as he kneeled over her. She looked so tiny underneath of him, like some little doll for him to play with. Smirking at how red and slightly swollen her lips were he dropped his eyes to her sex. Having removed her panties when he was kissing her and spreading her legs she was now on full show for him. Good she had listened when he had told her to shave. Rubbing her hips and then over her lower abdomen he finally moved to stroke over her lips with his thumb. When she went to try and close her legs he swiftly smacked her thigh hard enough to make her cry out. "You will not hide from me. Your body is mine. Do you understand me?" 

Refusing to answer you glared at him but that only resulted in another swift smack that hurt even more than the first one. "AHHH!"

"Do you understand me?" 

Whimpering you cried out a shaky 'yes.' 

Huffing he rubbed his hand over her no doubt burning thigh. Stroking her lips again he pushed his thumb forward, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her entrance and feeling her slick coat his digit. Chuckling he moved his finger up to circle her clit and saw her flinch. "Your body is betraying you little one." When she still refused to look at him he dipped his hand to press his forefinger to her opening and pressed in slowly. 

Gasping you felt your back arch a little as he pushed his hot finger inside of you. Feeling the thick finger start pumping in and out of you all the while curling to stroke the a spot inside of you that made a cord seem to wind up in your pelvis you whimpered. 

"Tell me my little wife have you ever touched yourself here?" Seeing her shake her head he grinned. "So that means you have never had an orgasam then." Continuing to stroke her sweet spot he felt her legs tighten on either side of his thighs and smirked. Pumping his finger in and out of her he started rubbing her clit with his thumb until she was a whimpering mess. Unbuckling his pants and shoving them down he watched her. "You feel that omega, that tight feeling in your pelvis, that is bliss. I can give you what your body needs but first you are going to tell me who I am to you. Who owns you?"

Whining and withering you tried to remove yourself from his hand but a sharp smack to your sore thigh had you quickly stilling, a hiss leaving your lips. Feeling the bed dip some you looked up to see him above you, holding himself up with his free hand while his other tortured you. 

"Say it!" 

Feeling his fingers curl and speed up you cried out, tears rolling from your eyes. 

"Who do you belong to?" he asked, kicking his pants down his legs. 

It was too much. "You." you whimpered. 

Smiling he watched her, slowly slipping another finger into her and hearing her cry out. "And who am I Omega?"

Feeling your lip tremble some you swallowed thickly. "Alpha." 

As soon as the word was out of her mouth he pressed on her sweet spots and listened to her cry out and moan in pleasure, the sound music to his ears. Refusing to let her body calm down he removed his sopping fingers and quickly replaced them with the head of his cock. Lathering up his shaft in her juices he slowly began easing into her. 

Tensing when you felt something stretching you, you opened your eyes to see him lower his massive body onto yours and felt fear fill you when it started to hurt. "No...no..." you begged but he wouldn't stop.

Instantly she panicked and tried to push him off of her. Growling he gripped her wrists in one hand and held them above her head again while he allowed a little of his weight to hold her down. Pushing his hips forward he heard her let out a cry of pain and knew he had broken through. Seeing tears roll down her temple he pushed in till his pubic bone met hers and stilled, a deep groan leaving his throat. She was so damn tight it was almost painful. 

When he was the whole way in he held still and gave you time to adjust but it didn't make the pain go away. Crying at the loss of your virtue you felt him pet the side of your head and stroke your cheek with his thumb. 

"Hush little one. The pain will fade soon enough." he told her in a purr. While he had planned on teaching her a bit of obedience tonight that didn't mean he wanted her in agony. Besides from what he had ever seen and heard a woman's virginity meant more to them than a man's did to him. Giving her the few moments to adjust he stroked her cheek with his knuckle and purred to calm her. Once he thought she was ready he pulled back and rolled forward, watching her face to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. 

Over and over he entered you and pulled back out, with every thrust his speed increased. His body was huge compared to yours and his strength showed with the way he used you. You bit your lip to keep from crying, your eyes stayed shut as your body was jolted forward with each thrust of his wide hips. Your legs had to be spread to their limit for his larger body and with every forward motion you felt like he would surely break you. Your arms were beginning to lose feeling and the tight grip he had on your wrists hurt. Pulling on them you gave a whine and felt his hand loosen enough for you to remove them from his hold. Holding onto his back you felt the stone hard muscles roll beneath your palms and slowly opened your eyes a little to look up at him. His whole body was so hot, almost stifling.

Seeing her lidded eyes on him he gave her a soft smirk and thrusted in a little harder making her cry out and dig her nails into his back. Feeling her thighs tighten around his hips he licked up her neck. Wrapping his hand around her hair he pulled to arch her neck and give him better access. Groaning when he felt his climax coming he picked up speed, snapping his hips into hers at a bruising force. She whimpered and whined as her walls fluttered around him, she was holding back. "Cum omega. Cum on your alpha's cock." His command did the trick, with her milking his shaft he roared out before sinking his teeth into her neck and filling her with his seed. 

Screaming in agony when his sharp teeth bit you and his knot stretched your sex you felt tears roll down your temples and into your hair. His hips still rolled into you, grinding you into the soft mattress and pushing his molten seed into your womb. Coming down from your high you felt exhaustion hit you like never before and you laid your head flat on the bed. 

Groaning and growling into her neck he fel ther limp body under him and gave one last thrust of his hips before stilling. Leaning up he removed his teeth from her skin and glanced down to see an angry looking bite on her neck. Watching blood run from it he felt his instincts take over and quicky lapped up the excess blood. Holding himself up as he cleaned the claiming bite he gave it one last glance over. Satisfied he pulled away to see her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. Sighing he pulled himself from her and moved to lay beside her on the bed. Kicking his pants and boxers to the floor for now he laid on his back and glanced over to the omega beside him. They were far from done but he would at least let her get a few minutes rest before they started again. 


	5. Chapter 5

Opening your eyes the horror from your dreams faded away. Looking at the wall of the room you blinked. Bright light shinned in from the window facing out towards the garden, the pink petals from the cherry blossom trees floating in the breeze. What time was it? Hearing the ticking of a clock you moved your eyes around until they landed on a clock sitting on the dresser, 11:37? It was nearly noon but you were still so tired. Your body felt heavy and your mind fuzzy. Glancing down you blinked again, no clothes, only a white sheet and duvet covering you. Moving to roll over you hissed through your teeth and squeezed your eyes shut. Oh, oh damn it hurt, everything hurt. Making it to your back something red caught your eye and you turned your head enough to look at it. Red blotches spotted the white bedding, blood. Suddenly it all came back to you. 

You gotten married yesterday. To Sakazuki. Last night was your wedding night. The both of you had... mated... more than once you believed but you couldn't really remember much after the... Pushing your hand up to your neck you felt over the extremely tender wound with your trembling fingers. A bite, he had claimed you. Tears were quickly filling your eyes and rolling down your temples. He had done this, mated you and claimed you all against your will. Feeling your lip tremble you rolled back to your side. 

Crying there for a time you decided it was time to get up but when you moved to stand you choked back a sob. Holding your lower abdomen with your hand when the pain rippled there you paused. Regaining yourself you bit your lip as you pushed yourself to your feet, your legs unsteady. Looking back to the bed you saw more blood stains in the middle where he had taken your virtue. Dropping your head you took in a shaky breath and started towards the bathroom in the hall. Closing the door behind you you turned on the light and lifted your eyes to the mirror but gasped at what you saw. Bruises, bites, handprints, your body was littered with them. Your lips were swollen and red, looked to be a slight bruising to the bottom one as well. Looking down for the first time you noticed the smear of blood on the inside of your thighs. Licking your lips you turned on the water to the shower. 

After taking as hot of a shower as you could manage, scrubbing your body and whimpering when you rubbed over your raw feeling nipples and sex you got out. Drying off and brushing your teeth then hair you wrapped a towel around you, the things huge on you, and headed out towards the bedroom. After remembering that he had moved your clothes you went back into his room and peeked through the drawers until you found your clothes folded up and placed in beside his. Pulling them on proved to be a difficult task, at this point you weren't sure if the bruise there would be from you or him. 

Bathed and dressed you stripped the bed to be washed. You didn't much give a shit about pleasing him but you didn't want to keep looking at the proof of what had happened last night either. It hurt to move around much, your body feeling like you had been ran over by a wagon. After starting the wash you fixed yourself something to drink and a small breakfast. Sitting at the table you chewed your food slowly thinking how in the hell you had ended up in a situation like this. You regretted leaving that island now, you should have just stayed there like Garp and Sengoku had told you to. Sighing you finished the meal and drank the rest of your tea. Just what the hell did you do now?

.....................................

Finishing up with his work a little later than he wanted today he removed his hat long enough to brush his hair back before putting it back on. Stopping on his way home to pick up something for them both to eat since she never seemed to cook a decent meal he continued on his way with the paper bag in hand. Seeing the worker of the ice cream shop closing up for the day he let out a sigh, he should probably pay the young man for the ice cream his omega had stolen. Walking over to him he saw the man look up, his eyes widening a bit before speaking.

"Oh Vice Admiral w..what can I do for you? I was just closing up but if you would like some..."

"No. Yesterday you were yelling about someone running off without paying, a woman. It was my omega... I mean my wife. I assure you I have punished her for her crime and I would like to pay for it now." he told the young man, moving to take out his wallet. 

"Y..your wife? Sir that's not possible I mean... that can't be your wife." Seeing the terrifying man raise his brow he licked his lips. "I think there has been some mix up here sir."

"What do you mean? Yesterday you were yelling about a woman running off without paying and..."

"Sir it wasn't a woman, it was a girl. A little girl and her friend."

"You are sure? My wife said that you gave her the treat...for free."

"Oh yes I remember her, pretty young woman, red hair." he smiled but instantly straightened up when he saw the man's hard eyes. "I mean nothing by it sir. Yes I gave your wife a free sample." 

"Why?" he asked, his voice coming out deeper, the alpha in him thinking this young man was a threat to his omega.

"Well just because sir, she was walking by all by herself and she looked rather lonely so I thought it might help cheer her up. We have a new flavor anyways and sometimes giving out samples helps with business you know." he said with a small grin. "Your wife though she was very kind, kept asking if I was sure it was okay to give her some for free." 

She hadn't stole the ice cream, she wasn't a thief. She kept trying to tell him she hadn't but he didn't believed her, he had just assumed the worst of her. While yes she had left the house when he had told her not to, breaking one of the rules he had set and angering him he still felt guilty now for falsely accusing her. Last night he had even punished her for stealing and then lying about it. After spanking her repeatedly when she kept saying she had cried out what he thought was false innocence she had finally broke and admitted to the crime. But she had been innocent the whole time. "I see." he sighed. 

"I do hope she liked it, I had a big rush come over as soon I gave it to her so I never got to get her opinion on it."

Looking down to his wallet he pulled out a small bill, "I wouldn't know but how about making a small one of the same flavor and I'll let you know what she thinks tomorrow." 

Nodding the young man smiled, "Sure thing." 

Walking into his home with the bag in one hand and the small ice cream in the other he removed his shoes at the door, tossing his hat and keys to the entry table. He could hear the dryer going but that was it. Knitting his brows when something hit his nose he quietly walked into the dining room and stopped when he saw the table set. Two bowls of what sorta looked like beef stir fry and two cups of tea were placed at their spots at the small table. She had made dinner, an actual dinner. He didn't yet know how it tasted but it at least smelled good.

Setting the ice cream and take out on the counter he went in search of his omega wife. She hadn't been in the living room or kitchen, the bathroom door was open and he didn't see her in either of the rooms. He did however notice that the bed had no blankets on it, only sheets. Getting angry at first when the idea that she may have yet again ran away filled his mind he was walking towards the door, about to yell her name when he stopped. Back up a step he turned towards the door to the garden and saw it was partially opened. Sliding the door open the rest of the way he looked outside and saw her there. Walking quietly over to her he saw her laying on her front in the grass with her arms crossed under her head, a book beneath them. One look to her face and he could tell she was sleeping. 

Breathing out he thought of what to do. On one hand he didn't want to wake her, she looked so peaceful right now but on the other she hadn't eaten yet and she was still thin. No he had to wake her, she had to eat. Crouching down beside her he brushed back the lock of hair that had fallen to her face and gently shook her shoulder. "Y/n. Come on wake up." he spoke in a deep low voice but she only groaned in response. Sighing he shook her a little harder. "Omega I said wake up." 

" 'm sleepy." you told the meanie as he tried to wake you, lifting your arm to try and push away his hand that was shaking you. 

Grabbing her wrist he knit his brows at the red area on her palm. "What happened to your hand?"

"Burnt it while cookin' supper." 

Sighing he scooped her up into his arms and stood, feeling her tense and then whine. "Hush, you can sleep after you eat something." Taking her into the dining room he set the book she had been reading on the counter before sitting her in her spot and saw her wince but didn't say anything for now. Moving to his own spot he set down and grabbed the chop sticks. Looking down sat the food he rose a brow but took some and placed it in his mouth. To say he was pleasantly surprised was an understatement. It was actually decently good. Glancing over to her as he chewed his second bite he saw her head dipped down, only lifting enough to place a piece of beef into her mouth. 

Refusing to look up to him you waited for him to start complaining. You knew it wasn't the best food in the world but you thought it was better than the fish you had attempted to cook. Still you knew he would have something hurtful to say. He wouldn't care if you had tried your best on it, if it wasn't perfect then it didn't matter. 

Watching her slowly eat, refusing to meet his eyes he swallowed the food in his mouth and reached for the tea. It was cold, the same as the food but too be fair he had been later than normal today. Besides, holding the cup in his hand he instantly warmed it back up to the right temperature. taking a sip and then placing it down he saw her eyes look the steaming drink, her brow twitching before she looked back down. Seeing her collar fall some he took sight of the deep and angry looking claiming mark on her neck and felt his lip twitch. Mixing the food a bit he glanced to her and then the food, taking a breath. "The rice is overcooked and a bit too much soy sauce..." watching her shoulders curl up some he licked his lips. "...There's room for improvement but it's good.... I like it."

What? Had you heard him right? Slowly looking up to him you saw his face relaxed for once and grinned a little. It wasn't an outright compliment but you would take it. 

"Where did you learn to make it?" he asked as he continued eating. 

"Tsuru used to make it for me."

Humming he swallowed, "That explains the overuse of soy sauce, I believe the woman could drink the stuff. Probably why her face is always scrunched up." he said and heard a small giggle. Shooting his eyes to his wife he saw her smiling some as she looked down to her bowl. He couldn't help but grin a little at the cheerful sound.

The rest of their meal was spent in silence. He finished before her and when he glanced to her bowl he saw she still had a little of rice left but she didn't look as if she wanted any more of it. Figuring she was done eating he had stood and moved to grab her Ice Cream, sitting it in front of her. 

Looking down at the ice cream you knit your brows and then lifted your eyes up to his to see him starring down at you. He looked even more humongous from this view. 

"I know you didn't steal the ice cream yesterday." he told her in a low voice. He hated admitting when he was wrong, when he had done wrong. 

Dropping your eyes back to the frozen treat you bit the inside of your lip. 

"Well aren't you going to eat it?"

Taking a deep breath you looked back up to him. "No." 

Growling he narrowed his eyes at her, "Why not? 

Grabbing the small cup you stood, holding back your discomfort and moved over to the kitchen. "Because this doesn't make it all better. This doesn't make what you did right." hearing his growl deepen and seeing his lip lift into a snarl you kept your head up, refusing to back down. 

"EAT IT!"

"NO! You hurt me, you punished me for a crime I didn't commit! I tried telling you I didn't steal it but you didn't believe me. You didn't even give me a chance to explain you just chose to think the worst of me!" you yelled back, dropping the ice cream into the trash. 

Seeing her throw away the treat he had bought for her he snarled, steam rolling from his shoulders. "Well if you hadn't left the house like I told you to none of that would have happened in the first place!"

"I am not your prisoner! You can't keep me locked up in this damn house for the rest of my life!"

Chuckling darkly he moved closer to her, starring down at her. "Can't I?" he asked and saw her brows knit together. Backing her up to the cabinet he placed his hands on either side of her to block her in and leaned over her some. "I know omegas aren't the brightest bunch but I will only say this once more so you would do well to remember it. You are mine. You belong to me. I own you therefor I can do whatever I want with you. If I want to never have you see the light of day again it will be so. If I want to chain you to my bed and make you my own personal fuck toy I will. I am your alpha and you will obey me."

"You're no better than a damn pirate." you hissed. 

Clenching his teeth he had his hand fisted in her hair before she knew it. Holding onto her tightly while his other hand unbuckled his belt and undid his pants he felt her try and push him away but it didn't even make him budge. Pulling down the waistband of his boxers he allowed his already hard member spring free. When she averted her eyes, refusing to even look at his cock he only smirked. "I am getting fed up with that sass of yours. This mouth is for sucking my cock not talking back." Gripping his cock he tilted her head back and tapped the head on her closed lips. "Open." When her bruised lips remained shut he snarled, "Open!" he commanded, using his alpha voice. Seeing them part a little he pushed the tip past her lips but then stopped and glared down at her when a thought crossed his mind. "You bite me little one and I will make your life a living hell." he warned. 

Feeling him press his cock into your mouth you gave an small suck and heard him let out a sigh. When he kept his painful grip in your hair you felt him slowly push your head down to take him deeper. It didn't take long for him to hit the back of your throat, making you let out a small gag. Instantly you tried to stand back to full height but he only pinned you to the cabinets. 

She had only taken about half of him and she was already gagging. Rolling his eyes he reminded himself that she had never done this before he urged her to take more. When he had forced most of it down her throat he let out a deep moan and let his head fall back some. Damn she felt good. No she wasn't skilled but her mouth and throat were warm and tight. 

Pushing on his hips when you ran out of air you heard him let out a deep breath and loosen his grip just a little, the pain no longer making your scalp burn. Coming off you sucked at the tip but then heard him speak again, his voice deep and husky. 

"Use your tongue." 

His voice was gruff but you obeyed. Cupping the underside with your tongue you heard him breath out a 'Good omega.' not caring at all for the way it made a pressure build between your thighs. Sucking harder you felt him bob your head up and down until soon you caught on to the rhythm and found yourself fucking him with your mouth. A mixture of saliva and precum dripped down your chin but he didn't seem to notice. Nor for the tears leaking from the corner of your eyes. 

She was starting to learn. Good. Smirking he loosened the grip in her hair and started petting her head. "That's it, keep sucking your alpha's cock." he said in a low voice. He was close but he held back.

Your jaw now ached along with the rest of your body. It had been almost fifteen minutes now and he had not let you stop. You were sure your throat would be bruised from the pounding of his dick. How desperate your lungs were to get a full breath of air. When you felt his thighs that were bigger around than your waist start to flex and then his hand in your hair tighten again you glanced up at him. He looked at you once, his lip twitching as he pulled almost the whole way out. Was he done? Before you could think hard on it he was shoving back in, plunging his thick dick down your throat and filling it with a hot, bitter fluid. His deep growls and grunts filled the air of the home. You tried to pull away, push him away but he held you in place, you closed your lips around his shaft as it threatened to spill out. Choking on it you felt some drip out of the corners of your mouth. When he had filled your entire mouth with his seed he slowly pulled out and glared down at you with those cold black eyes. 

Holding the back of her neck to keep her upright he glared down at her. "Swallow." he commanded. He could see the will to fight in her eyes but with a lift of his lip she finally submitted and he watched her throat bob as she swallowed his seed. Grabbing her jaw with his other hand he squeezed, wiping up the drop of cum on her chin and pushing his thumb up to her lips. "Open." he said and pushed the drop into her mouth when she did, making sure she had swallowed all of it. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" he told her. She said nothing in reply and he smirked as he released her and stepped back. "Clean up dinner." was all he said before walking away. 

Standing where he had left you for a moment you heard the shower turn. Tears rolled down your cheeks and you felt sick to your stomach. Shaking you turned and stumbled over to the table to clean up. Once that all was done you placed the take out food he had gotten in the fridge before moving to grab the dried blankets for his bed. Quickly making it you turned off the lights and moved to the guest bedroom, curling up under the covers, tears spilling from your eyes. 

Getting out of the shower he checked the kitchen and dining room to find them both clean. Huffing he grinned, good girl. Walking to his bedroom he pulled on a pair of boxers and went to get into bed when he saw it empty, only the freshly cleaned bedding there. Narrowing his eyes he walked to the guest bedroom door and saw it cracked. Pushing it open he saw her sleeping on the bed, curled up tightly under the covers. While he wanted to wake her, demand she go get into his bed he took notice of her light shaking from leftover sobs and sighed. Closing his eyes he turned and walked out of the room, cracking the door back and moving to his own empty bed. Sniffing the bedding he growled lightly, it didn't even smell like her. Dropping his head down to his pillow he closed his eyes and went to sleep. 


End file.
